


【弦狼】事出有因

by Carolisland



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: 弦一郎偷偷喜欢他室友，把他当作幻想对象。碰巧他室友也和他一样。而酒总是好东西。
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	【弦狼】事出有因

**Author's Note:**

> *还是我流转世今生现代paro  
> *无脑糖水车。欧欧西警告。两个人都很傻（  
> *依旧是我流现pa设定：弦狼室友同居。狼能梦到前世，弦全无前世记忆。  
> *职业捏造，阿弦酒量捏造。  
> *废话超多，逐渐流水账.jpg  
> *弦视角。  
> * 大噶520快乐。

若是要说起他俩是咋开始的，那还真就俗套并且乌龙。  
那天晚上他刚好在饭局喝了不少酒，挨到了大半夜才让司机给送回家，等车开走了后他杵房门口翻了半天的兜才想起来大门钥匙因为他走太急就丢在了办公室，他原本应该让司机顺路先带他回个公司。而这会儿他孤零零地站路上，整条街除了路灯之外差不多全黑了。就在他准备把司机再给叫回来的时候弦一郎想起他屋子里还有个人来——他隔壁房间已经租出去了。这个点他室友该在家呆着。呃嗯，应该在家吧。弦一郎瞅了眼二楼全黑的窗户，摸出手机来摁亮，大概顿了一秒后才把标着“狼”这名字的号码摁下。  
老实说自从那人住进来之后他就再没呼过这个电话号。起初是因为他俩并不熟，狼也完全不是乐于交际的类型。他俩与其说是室友倒更像是恰巧分享一屋子的陌生人。等狼在他屋子里住了大概半年，他俩才稍微有点儿熟络，开始有了些真正意义上的交流。比如说像时间偶尔凑上了便一起吃个饭；难得可能还可以一块儿看部电影——狼似乎从不看恐怖片；因为他的屋子不算小所以定期还需要两个人腾出半天时间来一起搞卫生。狼虽然不爱说话但倒是并没有他想象中那么难相处，某些情况下脾气甚至好得不像话。然而除开这些他俩其实也没啥近一步的交流了。他俩依旧是各干各的几乎没啥关系，只不过…  
弦一郎的思路被开锁声打断。门被拉开后站后头的狼身上穿了件圆领体恤和松长裤，头发松落落地绑在脑后；他光着脚，裤腿盖过他了的脚背；左边那只义手已经给卸下来了，袖管这会儿空落落的垂着。他看上去像是刚从床上起来，也可能只是才准备去睡，毕竟他的电话只响了一声就给接了起来，那人听起来也不像是刚被吵醒的样子。  
等抬头瞧见他之后狼先是微微一愣，随后让开身子给他进门。一路上狼都以一种颇为关心的眼神看着他，直到他上楼进了屋子这位室友还不忘专程跑来房门口喊住他，用那口又哑又沉的嗓音问他需不需要帮忙。  
帮忙？弦一郎转过头，稍微有点儿困惑。他现在看起来很糟糕吗？  
他这么想着，并看不到自己这会儿布满血丝的眼睛，有点儿乱的头发，还有被缺觉和酒精同时蒸红的脸脖子。如果给他面镜子照一照，他可能就会发现自己现在看起来就像是能在平地上栽个跟头。  
但说实话他清醒得很，他不常喝醉。这会儿也只不过是通宵了一夜又确实喝了不少，所以脑子大概有千斤重，比起要帮什么忙他更需要好好睡一觉。  
于是弦一郎出口回绝他，低头看着狼仰着脑袋以一种不信任的眼神看他。这家伙是在关心他吗？这倒是让弦一郎觉得有些意外。  
狼这会儿站在他房门外，走廊的顶灯从头上照下来打出个门框的形状来。弦一郎在房间里看着，于是他俩的影子就这么叠在一块儿落在那框里头。  
弦一郎突然想知道是不是因为酒精的缘故才让他的室友这会儿看起来那么漂亮，漂亮到他控制不住地想伸手捞起那张脸颊亲吻他低垂的眼角和抿起的嘴巴。他以前多半是控制得住的，弦一郎想。对，他早就想这么做了。弦一郎将这些动作在他的幻想中重复过无数次，还包括之后更过分的一些。  
所以你看这便是那个“只不过”了。他是什么时候开始被吸引的来着，反正从某一天开始弦一郎便发现这个浑身透着寡淡的家伙的每个部分都在吸引他了，不自知的——狼似乎根本不知道自己对他来说多大吸引力。而这一切都让偷偷滋生的爱欲疯狂生长，在他胸口开出花儿来，缠绕的藤蔓将他的全身爬满。  
他想拥有，想去亲吻，想要触摸，想把这具小了他一圈儿的身子拥到怀里，他应该毫不费力地就能将狼抱起。他瞧见狼的嘴巴张阖着说了点什么，但他没听到，这会儿他的脑子里嗡嗡响。那两片薄唇看起来诱人无比，它们近在咫尺，比他任何一次幻想都要真实，它们尝起来到底是怎样的呢。  
弦一郎想着，鬼使神差地把手伸过去，大脑还没能反应之前他抓起狼的手臂凑过去吮住那两片嘴唇，狼身上沐浴露的香味迎了上来。等被他捉手里的身子明显整个儿都僵住那会儿弦一郎才回了魂似的意识到自己干了些啥。  
真该死。弦一郎突然清醒的脑子里警钟大鸣。他怎么一不留神就真把人给亲了，这不是借着酒劲儿对人家耍流氓吗。  
毕竟你瞧，他俩到目前为止都还只算得上是能一块儿吃顿饭的友好室友。有些事儿还没个谱儿，他也不知道狼是怎么想，狼从不说自己。所以他苇名弦一郎到现在也不过是在对着他室友单相思，他还需要花一些时间来接近他。而现在的这一出显然并不应该在他的计划之内。弦一郎懊恼地想着这会儿他铁定要被糊上一拳，他已经做好准备了。但是出乎他意料的是这拳头没糊上来，给他拽着的人自己倒是先把身子给软了下来了。  
什么意思？  
这会儿换弦一郎愣住了，手里的劲儿也松了不少。趁他愣住不动的那会儿狼把嘴巴挪开，但也没急着走。弦一郎低着头的姿势让他俩仍旧靠的得很近，于是狼的呼吸便晕到他嘴唇上。弦一郎突然就弄不清狼在想什么，他直起身子定睛去看他。狼抬起的眼眸子里没有半点儿被冒犯的意思，那双棕色的瞳孔平稳地看着他。混乱的思绪让弦一郎读不懂那视线里装的东西，过了会儿那眼眸子避开了他垂了下去。很多杂乱的猜疑与妄想一瞬间全都搅成一团涌到弦一郎的脑子里去。  
该死。  
弦一郎咬紧牙齿，干脆收紧了手掌钳着狼的手臂把他拽进房间里。房门撞上那会儿他把狼按到门板子上亲吻，趁着狼被惊到并下意识松开嘴唇的时候将舌头抵进牙间。隔绝了走廊的灯源后他的房间里就变成了漆黑的一片。弦一郎揽着狼的腰，膝盖得寸进尺地往那两条腿中间挤。狼长得本来就比他小上个一圈，被他这么一挤一抬就像是整个人都骑到了他大腿上。为了平衡自己狼把手撑到他的胸口，弦一郎将那只手捉起来，整个儿包进手心。吮完那张嘴后弦一郎不知足地侧头去啃那截脖子，狼顺从地歪过脑袋把脖子露出来，脉搏突突地跳在他唇上。经过一番深吻后狼的呼吸有些急，低哑的喘息磨进了弦一郎耳廓。弦一郎只觉得一股热流直奔他的小腹，于是他狠狠地往狼的脖子上咬了一口，在那人疼得倒抽一口时抓着那截手腕就把人往床上丢。等他扯掉了领带解松了衬衣爬到床上时狼半撑着身子看着他，隐没在夜里的眼眸子中混了很多复杂的东西。  
而这会儿弦一郎已经不想去猜测狼到底怎么想的了。酒精将他的脑袋烧热，长久积淤于他胸口的东西蓄势待发。他借着投进来的月光瞧着那人挂着松垮的睡裤的胯骨，上衣被掀起了一角于是便露出了藏在下头的肚子，那张嘴被他给啃红，脖子跟还留着他刚才咬下的牙齿印，原本就没怎么扎紧的头发现在松了一大半，这回儿正零碎地坠在那露出了半截的肩膀上。  
太过了，这太过了。天地良心，有哪个有正常需求的人能忍受得了自己的幻想对象以这幅姿态出现在自己的床上。  
弦一郎盯着狼看了好一会儿，直到狼抿紧嘴把别开脸。他一只手撑在狼的腰侧，只需要挪一点就能摸到那截衣服下摆露出来的腰杆。于是他把手伸进那衣服里，推着衣服料子一路摸到狼的胸口。体温连带着紧绷而起的肌肉质感一起烙在他的手掌上。弦一郎倒是没想到狼包裹在衣服下头的身子竟会锻炼得如此精壮，那皮肤摸起来似乎还有不少疤痕。这家伙真的只是个开花店的吗。弦一郎分心想了一下又很快将这些无用的问题抛走。  
他刚才应该把冷气打开的，不然也不会像现在这样口干舌燥。他一边揉着狼胸肌一边凑下去把那张垂着的脸拱起来，呼吸粗重。没等狼有什么回应他便将那两片唇再吮进嘴里，就好像这样可以暂时缓解他干渴的现状。狼把下巴抬起来，张开嘴巴让他的舌头伸进去，等他探进那口腔时狼伸出舌头舔一下他的舌尖。弦一郎顿了一下，而好像就是他这么下意识的一顿让狼意识到啥似的停下动作，接着那舌头便又退了回去。  
弦一郎没有由来的感觉一阵焦躁，才被缓解了半分的干渴又成倍地翻涌回来。那动作这几乎算得上是欲情故纵。这家伙真的了解自己现在处在什么状况吗？  
弦一郎在脑子里恼怒地想着，把那条舌头重新卷回来。他拉起狼的两条腿往自己身上提，惩罚似的挺起胯来隔着裤子用自己勃起的那一根去顶对面股间。狼被他这突然的动作搞得浑身一个震颤，细碎的鼻音呛了出来混他俩交缠的唇舌里。弦一郎没去搭理，他掰开那两条腿把顶端更精准地磨到狼穴口的位置，狼的呼吸变乱了，弦一郎在这时候松开狼的嘴巴让那串急促的息喘从那口中流出。他把狼的一条腿放下来，空出来的手便伸到狼的腿间隔着布料粗暴地揉弄那根也已勃起的茎。突如其来的抚摸让狼哽住一口气，身子一下子绷住。他俩身体紧贴的部位让任何一个细小的动作都带着浓烈的色情意味。弦一郎垂眼瞅着狼这会儿用手揪紧身底下的被子，耳尖一路红到了脖子根。狼腿中央被顶起的布料早就湿了一大片，现在那地方又黏又滑。弦一郎按了那地方一把，同时坏脾气地挺腰又顶了狼的屁股一下。接着他退开了去扯狼的裤子，布料被扒开那会儿红肿的阴茎立刻就从里头弹了出来。尖端抽拉出来的黏撕被重力拉断了滴到狼的大腿内侧流到穴口。弦一郎伸手在狼尖端溢水的口子上刮了一点浊液下来，用两指碾开。狼因为他触摸的动作把脚尖蜷起，弦一郎扶着他的一条腿把手伸下去打着圈儿按压底下紧绷的穴口。狼想把腿缩起来，但又被弦一郎钳住了所以无法动弹，那截腰杆子在他的按揉想去下意识地挺动，等那穴口绷起的肌肉足够松软后弦一郎伸手去床头柜拿套子和润滑。  
他已经忍不了了。那人现在所有的动作都是一种煽动，让他想立刻把这具身子狠狠艹到床里，撞红他的屁股，让那隐秘的软洞吞满他的茎直到那地方再塞不下任何他物。  
接下来你想逃也逃不了了。  
弦一郎瞪着狼这会儿通红的脸在心里说到，就着冰凉的润滑液将手指刺入穴中。滚烫的肉壁在他进入的瞬间就贴了上来，吸咬他的手指迫不及待地将它们吞进更里的地方。这软顺的触感让弦一郎狠不得马上抽出手指把自己的阴茎塞进去。他皱着眉头咬紧了牙用手指在那里头扩张抽送，焦躁的动作几乎算得是粗暴无比。而即便如此那地方依然很快就湿的一塌糊涂，在他塞入更多手指的时候挤出黏滑的水，他甚至没做多少次抽送。就好像这副身子早就期待已久，就好像被他进入这件事本身就足够让面前的人攀到顶峰。就好像是…  
弦一郎不敢再往下想了。他焦躁地把手抽出去，看着狼绷起的身子在他抽手的瞬间松下去，黏水混着润滑液从收张的口子里流出来淌去屁股。弦一郎把自己那根胀硬的东西从裤子里解放出来。狼在抬眼瞄到自己那一根时似乎是吓了一跳，身子下意识地就往后缩。弦一郎抓着他的脚腕把他给拽回来。想着都到这一步了哪还由得了你逃走。被老实拽回来后狼没再躲了，只是盯着他那一根东西呼吸发颤。弦一郎瞄了他一眼。这家伙现在竟知道害怕了吗。  
但是已经晚了。弦一郎想着，把那两条腿推起来架在自己肩上，狼曲起的膝盖几乎要抵到自己的胸口，湿红的软洞暴露出来。弦一郎用拇指碾开那儿扩张好的软洞，手掌几乎罩住他整个屁股。等龟头对准了洞口塞进去那一刻狼仰起脑袋几乎要叫出声来，他的呼吸哽着。一瞬间被巨物侵入的满涨感让他挥着手最后扒住弦一郎的胸口，在他逐渐顶入的过程中那只爪子从他的胸口无力地滑到他的小臂上。很紧，紧缩的穴肉裹上来推挤，即使是做过了扩张体格上的差异依然让初次进入的过程不那么容易。弦一郎用那根肉枪撬着那湿热的穴，俯下身子去叫狼放松。狼绷紧了身子好一会儿才终于从喉中呛出一口气来，他张着嘴巴大口大口地深呼吸，缩起的肩膀颤抖着随着喘息剧烈地起伏着。刚才全无意识夹紧他的穴肉吮咬着开始一点一点地吞吃他大的过分的肉棒。狼滑下来的那只手抓紧了他的手腕，手心潮湿又滚烫。  
等那地方差不多将他那根全都吞入后狼像是暂时用光了的所有力气，一双眼睛恍惚地投在他身上，深棕色的瞳孔浑浊又湿润。等短暂的停歇之后弦一郎便抓着狼的腿开始动。粗硬的男根在撑满的穴中拉拽进出，暴起的筋络黏上了穴中的水于是变湿滑。狼像是放空似的任由自己被那根进出的硬棒拉拽，才被平复的呼吸随着那些艹弄慢慢地再一次变得急促。等他挺入第八下的时候一声酥麻又沙哑的叫声从狼张开的嘴中挤出来，淫靡的音色冷不防地就荡到除了交媾声外都十分安静的屋子里。弦一郎想这估计是狼在这一晚唯一发出的声音。而狼像是被自己吓了一跳，立刻就从刚才恍惚的状态中清醒过来，他拧着眉毛把嘴唇咬紧，似乎是想把声音全给吞进喉咙。然而很快逐渐加速的艹动又把他的呼吸重新撞乱，他发出一些细小的哼声，再过了一会儿狼像是实在忍不住了，睫毛打着颤在哼出声前就把自己的嘴捂起来。  
在那之后狼便一直捂着嘴巴生怕有一点儿声音从指缝里漏出去。那张脸被憋地通红，眼角甚至还嵌了些泪星子。弦一郎搞不明白狼为什么不想发出声音，但他已经管不了这些了。现在的狼是真实的，不同于他的任何幻想。他抓着狼的腿用自己硬胀的那根捣着那湿热的穴，每一下都恨不得往更里的地方顶。那平坦的腹部被他撞凸，这身子像是马上就要被他撑破。而狼火热的穴肉绞着他，吮咬他，软肉蠕动着贴上来把他裹紧，将他宣泄的欲望全盘接受。  
弦一郎托起狼背把他捞进怀里，拥着他，跪坐起来用手掰着他已经被艹红的屁股由下至上地顶。狼被他撞得不停颠动，失衡的身子颤抖着靠过来把脑袋磕上他肩膀。弦一郎侧过脸去吮狼凑过来的耳根和脖颈，把黏在颈子上的发丝都一并舔湿。狼在他耳边捂着嘴巴断续地尖叫，腰杆子抽紧，下面的那张嘴抽动着一阵阵吮他。灭顶的快感很快便绞上来，积淤的热流飞速地涌到他的腹部。弦一郎低吼出来，他捏紧狼的屁股把自己的精液隔着套子往里射，狼像是和他一起高潮了，那身子挺直了后又趴到他身上，绷紧的腿夹住他的腰。  
等把自己射空后弦一郎趴回床上，狼被他带着一起陷到乱糟糟的床上。性事之后的疲惫让睡意立刻就涌了上来。弦一郎闭上眼，狼慢慢平稳的呼吸像是绝佳的安眠曲。他贪心地把那人搂进怀里，狼似乎没有挣脱。绵软的睡意将他的意识逐渐扯散。恍惚之中他感到有手指小心地触到他的脸上，只停留了一小会儿就被收走。他怀中的那团热源似乎是朝他胸口靠了靠。弦一郎的心跳漏掉一拍，随后一股涨痛与酸楚涌到他的胸口。弦一郎混沌的大脑想着他应该把那只逃跑的手捉到手里，但沉重的睡意先一步吞噬了他。  
我一定得找他把这事好好问清楚。  
意识断开的前一秒弦一郎对自己说到。  
然而那会儿的弦一郎还没有料到——等他第二天睡醒，混乱的床铺上除了他自己之外早就没有什么其他人了。  
狼跑了。整栋屋子都找不到。不仅如此，狼甚至还在接下来的几乎一整个月里都卡着他不在的时候偷偷回屋子，而等他回去的时候那家伙又跑得没影没踪了。  
狼在躲着他。可恶。而且他弦一郎还不知道要去哪儿找他。这家伙是想把一切都当成无事发生吗！  
这事儿可把弦一郎给气了个半死，为此全公司的人都糟了殃，纷纷抱怨起不知是哪个小兔崽子胆子这么大在太岁头上动土。虽然这事儿说真的也有他自己的原因，原因还很大，呃嗯。不过这会儿他苇名弦一郎实在是咽不下这口气。  
等过了一个月后狼似乎是终于变得懈怠，也可能是觉得这么久他也该忘了。某天下班回家弦一郎瞧见二楼的灯亮着，打开门后又看见狼放下刚洗完的厨具。他俩对视了一眼像是以往一样打了声招呼便各自回房，期间弦一郎放过了狼在瞅见他时一个极容易被忽略的不自在。弦一郎想着这下他的机会来了，他可得把这笔账给讨回来。而且有些事儿他必须再次确认清楚。  
于是他等了一阵子后故技重施，又是装醉又是装睡。等完事儿了之后弦一郎卧在床上恶狠狠地想今天就算我熬个通宵，也要当场逮住你这个随便玩儿消失的家伙。而果真如他所料，大清早的五点刚出头，天都还没亮那会儿狼就翻身小心翼翼地从他怀里爬出去。强忍着睡意熬得脑门儿都开始疼的弦一郎想着这下可算给我等到了。狼啊，莫要怪我卑鄙。  
他睁开眼，赶在人下床之前伸手把那截手腕给抓住。狼的一只脚已经在床下了，被死死拽住那会儿狼先是一顿，接着他一回头像是被弦一郎那两颗瞪着他又裹了层硕大黑眼圈的眼珠子给吓了一大跳。整个人都抖了一抖。  
——你又想消失一个月？  
弦一郎没理他这茬坐起来逼问他。嗓子低得像是在砂纸上磨。  
狼被他逮了个原型，张了张嘴像是要说什么，但最后还是闭上嘴巴把脑袋垂下去，不说话也不挣脱，那样子看起来委屈得不行，像是只犯了错又被逮着的小狗狗。弦一郎看着这场面觉得好气又好笑，不过这会儿他不是来生气的，他还有正事儿。于是他深吸了一口气把这一个月以来的焦躁感感平复下去。  
——有几件事要问你。  
狼低着头没拒绝他。  
——那天你为什么要逃？  
于是弦一郎开口问了。狼没答他。  
——从头到尾都在配合我，说实话若是你不乐意，从一开始就有办法拒绝是吧。  
接着弦一郎问了个陈述句。  
狼听到后手下意识就紧了紧捏了一下被单子，但最后还是啥话都没说出来。  
弦一郎想着这家伙果真是三句问不出个事儿来。不过谁让狼这些小缺点也是他喜欢的呢。他俩沉默了一小会儿，随后弦一郎微微叹出口气。  
——最后一件事。  
他用眼瞧着狼塌下来的眼睛和眉毛。  
——如你所见今天我很清醒，而且老实说上一次我也没有醉。  
狼听完这句后眼睛稍稍睁大，随后他慢了半拍才把抬起脸来看他。弦一郎把视线瞧进狼有点儿惊讶的眼眸子里。  
有些事儿他还是想赌一赌。  
——狼啊，考虑当我男朋友吗。

Fin

*后续当然是阿弦抱着刚收获的男朋友一觉睡到大下午w


End file.
